Fora de Controle
by TeelAlvees
Summary: Song Fic Demily baseada na música "Out Of Control" da banda She Wants Revenge
1. Chapter 1

_"Com o salto dela colado na parede. Um tipo de dança, ou nada disso. __As meias dela subiam pelas coxas, estalava os dedos para contar o tempo... No fundo do salão eu a vi. Eu disse que ela queria ficar sozinha e que eu não deveria me atrever..."_

**DAVID**

O som era irritantemente alto demais para os meus ouvidos enquanto eu adentrava a boate. Dizer que eu me senti deslocado seria o eufemismo do ano, mas eu precisava de alguma distração, então eu não iria reclamar. Conseguir uma dose no bar não foi fácil, as pessoas se amontoavam uma sobre as outras e eu quase desisti. Mas eu também precisava beber, então, mais uma vez eu não iria reclamar. Não me passou despercebido que eu, provavelmente, estivesse velho demais para esse tipo de ambiente. Entretanto, hoje era tudo sobre esquecer quem eu costumava ser e começar do zero.

As poucas mesas que eu vi ao redor estavam todas ocupadas por casais que, não deveriam estar em um lugar público, para início de conversa. A pista de dança estava totalmente lotada, isso é até mesmo desnecessário dizer. Com muita sorte consegui sentar em um banco em frente ao balcão do bar, acho que esse era o melhor lugar que eu poderia conseguir, de qualquer forma. Com tempo livre de sobra e meu drink em minhas mãos, meus olhos começaram a correr pelo local. Havia muita gente, mas nenhum deles parecia estar realmente aqui.

Recebi alguns olhares bêbados de garotas que mostraram bastante interesse, mas não consegui me conectar com nenhum deles. Fazia tanto tempo que eu estava fora do jogo que era difícil começar a ir por esse caminho outra vez. O tempo aqui parecia correr rápido demais e uma terceira dose já estava sendo depositada no meu copo. A música mudou e então houve alguma agitação maior na pista de dança, não era realmente bonito de se ver, então eu levei meu olhar para longe.

Foi quando eu a vi.

Ela estava parada perto da área das mesas, mas continuava de pé. Seu corpo se movia lentamente e um pouco fora de ritmo, seu rosto sério e enigmático. Ela tinha um olhar perdido na multidão, mas mesmo daqui, eu era capaz de dizer que ela não estava realmente olhando para lá. Deixei meus olhos vaguearem pelo seu corpo esguio já que ela não seria capaz de me ver espiando. Um vestido curto e preto agarrava-se ao seu corpo de uma forma pecaminosamente boa. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque alto, mas alguns fios revoltosos caiam ao redor do seu rosto. Ela usava uma meia calça preta fina em suas pernas longas e um salto igualmente preto em seus pés. Uma de suas mãos estava ocupada por uma taça e a outra a acompanhava em seu ritmo desajeitado de acordo com a música. Seu rosto era de um anjo, mas de alguma forma, era também provocativo.

Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

E ela parecia tão entediada quanto eu.

Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar daquela linda mulher por mais de dois segundos. Era como se, de alguma forma, eu fosse atraído por ela. Como um metal é atraído por um imã. A coragem adicional enviado ao meu corpo pelo álcool me fazia querer ir até lá. Me peguei ensaiando duas ou três vezes o que diria quando eu finalmente me aproximasse, mas algo em sua expressão me dizia que ela não queria qualquer tipo de companhia essa noite. Não foi fácil manter meus pés imóveis, no entanto.

_"Mas então ela me viu espiando...Não tive escolha senão dançar com ela."_

Eu já estava a encarando há um bom tempo. Talvez mais tempo do que fosse considerado normal. Eu podia culpar o álcool por isso, mas a verdade é que aquela mulher era linda e parecia que era impossível desviar o olhar. Em algum ponto ela me pegou encarando e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora em minha direção. Em uma situação normal eu teria ficado extremamente envergonhado por ter sido pego em flagra, entretanto, havia algo nela que era diferente e seu olhar questionador só me deu a coragem adicional que eu precisava para caminhar até ela.

Deixei meu copo sobre o balcão e me movi o mais rápido que pude para atravessar a boate. Algumas pessoas se chocaram contra mim durante o processo, mas consegui finalmente me aproximar. Seu ritmo desajeitado de antes cessou completamente quando eu me aproximei. Ela me encarou, seus olhos tinham o tom mais lindo de azul-esverdeado que eu já vi na vida. Eram como piscinas acolhedoras, eu poderia olhá-los a minha vida inteira e ainda assim não me cansaria. Parei há uns dois passos de distância e sorri sem jeito. Minha boca secou e deu desejei ter trago meu copo comigo. Parecia muito mais difícil falar com ela do que eu imaginei.

-Você quer dançar? – as palavras saíram automaticamente e eu me chutei internamente. Por que eu estava agindo como um adolescente imaturo?

Ela riu, fazendo meu coração disparar, porque se ela era linda séria, isso era como ver o paraíso. Eu estava tão encantado com sua beleza que quase perdi o movimento da sua cabeça quando sua cabeça fez um "não" ligeiramente.

-Você não parece o tipo que dança. –parecia grosseiro, mas eu ouvi o toque de humor em seu tom de voz. Ela tinha razão, afinal. –Obrigada por perguntar, no entanto.

Presumi que ela não tinha me rejeitado totalmente, apenas constatado um fato. Eu sorri para ela, incerto do que dizer a seguir. Eu poderia perguntar-lhe se podia pagar uma bebida, mas já havia uma taça em sua mão e eu não queria parecer estúpido pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo. Praguejei as minhas inabilidades de flerte internamente, estar casado por tanto tempo tinha realmente me colocado fora do jogo.

-Eu acho que você tem razão, eu não sou do tipo que dança. –ela sorriu para mim, concordando comigo. –E se me permite dizer, você não parece do tipo que fica sozinha em um lugar como esse.

Sua mão esquerda trouxe a taça à sua boca e ela tomou um gole de sua bebida transparente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz reluziu em seu dedo e fez sua aliança brilhar para mim. Era uma aliança linda e eu poderia dizer que era extremamente cara também, mas de alguma forma não parecia combinar com ela. A aliança era exagerada demais, era extravagante e essa mulher à minha frente possuía uma beleza gritante, mas discreta.

Minha boca ressecou mais uma vez quando a realidade caiu sobre mim. Ela era casada e seu marido provavelmente chegaria a tempo de me socar o rosto quando visse que eu estava importunando sua mulher.


	2. Chapter 2

Seu olhar seguiu o meu e então ela percebeu o que eu estava olhando. O sorriso instantaneamente desapareceu do seu rosto e era como se um peso tivesse caído sobre seus ombros.

-me desculpe o incômodo, e-eu... eu realmente não queria...-deixei a frase morrer antes de ser terminada. A verdade era que eu queria sim, muito. Seja lá o que fosse isso. Mas se o meu casamento tinha acabado, eu não faria isso com o de outra pessoa.

-não se preocupe, apenas esqueci de tirá ê sabe, velhos hábitos nunca morrem. –ela disse em uma voz baixa, não passando de um sussurro. Assisti incrédulo quando ela retirou sua aliança e a colocou sobre a mesa ao seu lado. –e não, eu não estou aqui sozinha. Não realmente. Minha irmã me trouxe, ela acha que mereço algum tipo de distração depois de tudo...

-sinto muito. –foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Levei minha mão até o rosto e esfreguei os olhos rapidamente, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse trazer o sorriso de volta ao seu rosto.

-sua aliança está fora, mas eu ainda posso ver a marca em seu dedo. –ela disse em um tom bem humorado outra vez, mostrando que o desconforto tinha ido embora. Suspirei de alívio por isso, eu realmente não queria encerrar essa conversa agora.

-acho que nós dois estamos buscando alguma distração hoje. –ela me deu um aceno de cabeça em concordância. –onde está sua irmã?

Ela olhou ao redor, como se tivesse fazendo a mesma pergunta.

-eu disse que ela poderia dar uma volta, antes que eu a matasse de tédio. Desconfio que eu não tenha mais idade e fôlego para esse tipo de lugar. –mais uma vez ela riu e eu me peguei junto rindo com ela. Nós combinávamos mais do que ela poderia imaginar.

- Tive o mesmo pensamento poucos minutos atrás, mas sabe o quê? Nós já estamos aqui, de qualquer forma, acho que ninguém se importa com a nossa idade, provavelmente essa multidão nem mesmo irá nos perceber. Só por hoje nós podemos deixar de quem costumamos ser. O que acha?

Ela me encarou, seus olhos me avaliando e tentando descobrir se eu estava realmente falando sério. Dei um sorriso encorajador, para firmar o meu ponto e então ela sorriu também. A mão que estava segurando sua taça se esticou para que ela pudesse depositá-la sobre a mesa e a outra se estendeu em minha direção.

-então eu vou aceitar aquele convite. Você ainda quer dançar? –sem dar um segundo pensamento à questão, agarrei sua mão com força e nos direcionei até a pista de dança.

Nós seguimos de mãos dadas pela multidão até a pista de dança. Eu não quero soar clichê ou nada disso, mas posso jurar que uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo no momento em que nossas mãos se juntaram. Ela me guiou e logo nós estávamos imprensados no meio de várias pessoas aleatórias, mas o sorriso em seu rosto me fazia pensar que ela estava gostando disso. Então eu estava gostando também. Nossos corpos se colaram quase que por instinto e logo em seguida estávamos balançando ao ritmo da música.

Meus olhos pousaram em seu rosto enquanto nós dançávamos. Eu tentava me manter focado, mas a sensação de seu corpo colado ao meu fazia isso ser uma tarefa bastante complicada. Ela sorriu torto para mim, provavelmente sendo capaz de perceber o efeito que ela provocava em mim. Talvez eu tenha corado um pouco, porque senti meu rosto ficar vermelho diante do fato de ser pego. Ela começou a rir em um determinado momento, o que acabou me fazendo rir também. Nós parecíamos tão deslocados ali, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me peguei desejando que essa noite não terminasse nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

"As luzes brilhavam por todos os lados. A batida te leva e te faz girar. Nossos corações batendo juntos e o suor fica frio. Estávamos escravos do DJ e fora de controle."

Continuamos a nos mover ao redor da pista, corpos suados esbarravam em nós dois, mas isso realmente não importava muito. O mundo ao redor parecia ter desaparecido enquanto eu apreciava a forma como seu corpo se movimentava e tudo indicava que ela estava muito envolvida no momento também. Era como se naquela pista de dança só existissem nós dois e ninguém mais.

Meu corpo já protestava em forma de cansaço depois de algumas músicas, mas me obriguei a continuar dançando porque eu queria aproveitar cada momento. Ela continuava sorrindo ocasionalmente, mas seus olhos agora estavam fechados enquanto ela se movia no ritmo da música. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas e eu podia senti-las queimar onde eu a tocava. Havia uma linha fina de suor sobre a sua testa, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava se sentindo livre nessa pista de dança, como se de repente todos os problemas tivessem sumido e ela finalmente fosse livre para fazer algo por conta própria. Mas então seus olhos se abriram em espanto e ela me deu um olhar assustado.

-por que você está me olhando assim? –indaguei com preocupação. Tudo o que eu queria era o sorriso de volta em seus lábios e nossos corpos balançando juntos como se fossem um só. –aconteceu alguma coisa? Foi algo que eu fiz?

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça em negação, sorrindo pequeno logo em seguida e trazendo alívio para o meu peito. Apertei minhas mãos ao redor de sua cintura, querendo garantir que ela ficaria perto de mim por mais tempo. Se ela decidisse sair agora, minha noite estaria acabada. Eu tinha esse desejo louco de tê-la perto de mim. Era completamente insano, eu sei, mas era inexplicável.

-é só que, eu me dei conta que estou aqui dançando, com um completo estranho e eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome. – sua preocupação parecia bastante razoável para mim. Realmente nós estávamos em uma posição bastante inusitada. Entretanto, eu achava que não tinha a menor importância, porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar nesse momento era em seu corpo colado junto ao meu enquanto nós nos movíamos em sincronia.

-Vamos mudar isso então. Deixe-me apresentar formalmente. – pare meus movimentos e sorri para ela, minha mão pairando esticada entre nós dois enquanto eu começava a me apresentar. – Meu nome é David Boreanaz, recém divorciado, trabalho como produtor em uma emissora de televisão e tenho dois filhos. Minha conta bancária é 3485...

-acho que isso já é o suficiente! –ela riu e deu um tapa de leve no meu peito com uma mão, enquanto apertava minha mão estendida com a outra. – Saber o seu nome já é um bom começo para mim, obrigada. Além do mais, aposto que você me daria um número aleatório qualquer. –ela estava sorrindo de volta e eu agradeci aos céus por conseguir trazê-la de volta para nossa pequena bolha.

-claro que não, você pode confirmar no meu cartão de crédito se quiser. –ela apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a rir. –Agora que você já me conhece, eu sou o único a dançar com uma completa estranha. É sua vez de se apresentar.

-certo. Vamos fazer isso, então. –seus olhos se voltaram para mim enquanto ela falava. –meu nome é Emily Deschanel, recém divorciada também, mas isso você já sabe. Não tenho filhos, mas minha irmã mais nova me faz agir como uma mãe muitas vezes...hm, eu havia largado meu emprego depois do casamento então eu meio que estou desempregada agora. Não por muito tempo, eu espero.

-Você sabe, Emily e David fazem uma boa combinação de nomes. –ela riu de mim, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Eu sabia que estava sendo um idiota, mas tudo o que eu queria era descontraí-la ao máximo para que os problemas continuassem longe. Era minha missão fazê-la sentir-se bem essa noite e eu não sairia daqui hoje sem alcançar o meu objetivo.

"Eu assisti o movimento dos passos dela, o balanço de suas coxas, um balanço de cabelo e então ela começou a dizer 'oh meu Deus essa é minha música favorita', eu a puxei para perto e ela cantou sozinha."

A música mudou ao fundo, era uma batida diferente o que me fez pensar que essa não era uma música atual. Emily sorriu largo quando as primeiras batidas começavam a soar mais forte, movendo seu corpo com mais vontade. Eu ainda estava parando, ligeiramente paralisado enquanto ela dançava sensualmente à minha frente. Minha garganta secou eu umedeci meus lábios com a língua. Essa mulher seria a minha morte.

-você dança essa comigo? –ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, parecendo envergonhada por se a única a estar dançando. –eu meio que amo essa música, minha irmã e eu costumávamos dançar ela em casa o tempo todo quando éramos adolescentes...

Não esperei que ela continuasse a explicar, a música explodiu em uma batida alta e eu a virei, trazendo suas costas até o meu peito e pousando minhas mãos firmemente em seu quadril. A cabeça dela inclinou para o lado enquanto ela se movimentava colada ao meu corpo e sussurrava a música baixinho. Logo seu pescoço estava completamente exposto para mim e o cheiro que emanava dela era inebriante. Aumentei o aperto em sua cintura em uma tentativa banal de me controlar. Tudo que eu desejava naquele momento era inclinar um pouco meu rosto e beijar o pedaço de pele exposta.

Alguns fios do seu coque começaram a cair em volta do seu rosto e pescoço e a visão dela estava me deixando louco. Ela ergueu uma de suas mãos e desamarrou o pequeno nó em seu cabelo, fazendo com que suas mechas caíssem em forma de cascata sobre seus ombros. Inalei profundamente o perfume maravilhoso do seu cabelo e deixei meus lábios colados no topo da sua cabeça. Eu estava morrendo por deslizar minha boca por todo o caminho até sua orelha, e quando eu não consegui mais me controlar, eu depositei meus lábios em um longo beijo em seu pescoço alvo e deixei minha respiração ofegante próxima ao seu ouvido.

Eu podia sentir alguns pelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem com o contato e sorri internamente por saber que eu também causava algum tipo de efeito nela. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados e ela agora mordia seu lábio inferior com força. Nossos corpos se roçavam com firmeza enquanto seguíamos dançando e eu pude jurar que ouvi um pequeno gemido escapar dela em algum momento. Eu estava completamente perdido nas sensações que Emily estava provocando em mim.

De repente ela se virou, seus grandes olhos agora, pelo menos, dois tons mais escuros enquanto ela me encarava de forma séria. Sua língua umedeceu seus lábios e naquele momento eu perdi qualquer resquício de controle que restava em mim. Parei completamente nossos movimentos, trazendo seu corpo impossivelmente mais perto do meu, uma de minhas mãos subiu pelas suas costas até os seus cabelos, trazendo seu rosto para o meu ao mesmo tempo em que eu me inclinava em direção ao seu. Nossos lábios se colaram com uma intensidade inexplicável em um beijo tão doce e ao mesmo tempo apaixonante como eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

"Não podíamos parar nem se quiséssemos. Enquanto a música estiver rolando eu também vou estar. Ela gosta de Disco e tem saber de uma lágrima, me diz para não parar e me puxa para perto."


	4. Chapter 4

O gosto dela na minha boca era uma mistura de menta, álcool e algo mais que eu não podia distinguir, mas era como o meu paraíso privado. Meus pulmões gritavam por ar, mas eu ainda não estava preparado para quebrar o momento. Beijar Emily tinha se tornado a minha coisa favorita no mundo e nós ainda estávamos no primeiro beijo. Suas mãos deslizaram para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, causando um arrepio frio na minha espinha. Logo em seguida seus dentes mordiscaram meu lábio inferior e eu tive que quebrar o beijo antes que o que me restava de controle fosse embora por completo.

Nossas testas estavam coladas enquanto nós dois respirávamos ofegante. Emily ainda estava com os olhos fechados e eu tinha certeza que um sorriso bobo estava estampado em meu rosto. Ela parecia mais linda cada vez que eu a olhava, sua expressão relaxada, seus lábios vermelhos devido ao beijo e o subir e descer do seu peito apenas confirmaram a minha suspeita.

Quando ela abriu seus olhos, eu pude ver um brilho diferente refletido neles. Mas então, muito rapidamente, ela se afastou de mim. Emily parecia preocupada enquanto olhava ao redor e parecia tentar se situar. Sua respiração acalmou um pouco, mas eu podia ver a inquietude emanando do seu corpo.

-eu-eu preciso ir. Minha irmã deve estar esperando por mim. –as palavras mal haviam deixado sua boca e ela já estava começando a andar de volta para onde estava antes. –foi bom conhecer você, David.

-espera, como assim você precisa ir? –segurei seu braço e impedi que ela continuasse andando, a trazendo para perto de mim. –o que aconteceu, Emily? Eu pensei que...

-é melhor você me soltar, David. –ela pediu com calma, uma súplica que eu não podia entender em seus olhos. Minha mão afrouxou o aperto em seu braço involuntariamente. Eu tinha a estranha sensação que faria tudo que ela me dissesse, mesmo que fosse deixá-la ir. –obrigada.

Seus passos começaram logo que ela terminou de falar e por um momento eu fiquei apenas ali, paralisado enquanto ela se afastava. Por que diabos ela estava indo embora, mesmo? Quando consegui reunir meus pensamentos de volta, corri no meio da multidão para alcançá-la. Não era possível que em um momento ela estivesse se derretendo em meus braços e logo em seguida mudasse de opinião tão drasticamente. Eu precisava entender o que havia acontecido.

-Emily, espera! –eu gritei por cima da música alta, não sei se ela conseguiu me ouvir ou se apenas sentiu minha presença, mas seus passos vacilaram e ela parou. – só...só me diz porque você está indo embora assim. Eu não consigo entender o que deu errado lá, você não acha que eu mereço uma explicação?

-eu já disse, minha irmã deve estar procurando por mim. –ela se virou para mim e voltar a se aproximar para que eu pudesse escutar o que ela falava. –não tem o que explicar, foi uma noite agradável, eu me diverti bastante, mas é isso. Acabou. Eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

Nada do que saia de sua boca me convencia. Seus olhos nunca pararam em mim enquanto ela falava, e eu podia sentir a inquietude emanando do seu corpo. Eu sei que é louco e até mesmo insano que eu estivesse me sentindo tão devastado por ela estar indo embora, afinal, isso acontecia, pessoas entravam e saíam da vida uns dos outros com uma facilidade enorme. Eu realmente não conseguia explicar porque com ela era diferente, eu só sentia que era. Algo dentro de mim não me deixava vê-la simplesmente ir embora, não depois do que nós havíamos compartilhado.

Me aproximei ainda mais dela, praticamente colando nossos corpos mais uma vez, procurei seu olhar com o meu, mas ela desviou habilmente. Então levei uma de minhas mãos até o seu rosto, obrigando-a a olhar para mim. Nossas respirações dançavam juntas e eu tive muito trabalho para não ficar fora de controle e beijá-la outra vez.

-olha, eu sei que parece estranho e que nós nos conhecemos há apenas uma hora ou algo assim, mas...Quando nos beijamos naquela pista de dança, eu senti meu mundo desabar de uma forma boa. Foi como se tudo que eu conhecesse tivesse sido reinventado, foi algo que eu nunca experimentei antes com qualquer outra pessoa. –eu sabia que parecia desesperado, mas eu precisava fazer com que ela me entendesse. –e não pode ter sido só comigo! Eu me recuso a acreditar que você não sentiu pelo menos um pouco do que eu senti, Emily. Por favor...

-será que você não entende? –ela disse com súplica, quase implorando para que eu não a obrigasse a falar, mas eu não me rendi. –eu senti tudo o que você sentiu, talvez até mais. Foi como se tudo estivesse calmo em um momento e logo em seguida eu estava sendo atirada no meio de um turbilhão de emoções! E é exatamente por isso que eu preciso ir, David. Eu ainda não estou preparada para isso, minha vida acabou de começar a se normalizar e eu não quero voltar para essa montanha russa de sentimentos agora.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e um silêncio pesado caiu entre nós. Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto nossos olhares se intensificavam um no outro. Ela buscando compreensão, eu tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia. E daí que ela não queria sentir o que estava sentindo? Já estava lá, não havia mais como voltar atrás.

-então você vai simplesmente fugir com medo? –indaguei. –porque você sabe, isso é bastante covarde da sua parte.

-eu não me importo. –foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair.

**N/A:**

Entãão, não tinha como não ter um pouco de drama né? As coisas acontecem rápido por aqui pq a fic é curtinha. O próximo capítulo já é o último e depois dele tem um epílogo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários que vocês deixam aqui, na Page e no grupo do whats 3. Até mais.


	5. Chapter 5

Ela tinha partido. Meus olhos tentaram segui-la pela multidão, mas não consegui. Minha mente dizia para correr atrás dela e convencê-la a ficar comigo, deveria ter algo que a fizesse ficar. Entretanto, tudo que eu fiz foi caminhar de volta para o bar, onde eu estava quando toda essa noite maravilhosa começou, e pedir mais uma dose. Em meu estômago, havia uma sensação de perda e vazio, como se eu tivesse realmente deixado escapar algo muito importante. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo, mas Emily tinha o direito de fazer suas escolhas e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era aceitar.

Talvez eu devesse ter ido para casa, solitário, como eu fazia todas as noites desde minha separação. Mas a verdade era que eu estava cansado de toda aquela rotina, ainda mais depois de achar que, pelo menos hoje, a noite terminaria diferente. Não sei quantas doses a mais foram depositadas no meu copo, talvez mais do que o bom senso aceitasse e eu já estava me sentindo meio bêbado. Mas não era realmente ruim, porque eu estava em um estado de torpor que não me fazia pensar muito no que eu tinha deixado ir.

-parece que alguém precisa de companhia. –uma voz fina e doce soou ao meu ouvido. –talvez eu possa ajudar você com isso?

Não precisei virar minha cabeça para olhar a mulher para saber que ela não era Emily. E se ela não era Emily, eu realmente não estava interessado. Não essa noite. O seu gosto ainda estava em minha boca e eu queria permanecer assim por mais tempo. Por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Outra dose foi colocada no meu copo pelo garçom e eu a virei de uma vez. Apertando os olhos ao sentir o líquido queimar minha garganta. Era bom, sentir alguma coisa. Mas logo em seguida o copo foi tirado da minha mão.

-acho que você não deveria beber tanto assim. Acho que por hoje já é o suficiente, não? –como da outra vez, eu não precisei olhar para saber que dessa vez era Emily e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Meu corpo inteiro sendo inundado por uma estranha alegria. –Já vi, pelo menos, dez doses sendo colocadas em seu copo. Isso não é bom.

-sabe o quê? É realmente injusto que você pudesse me ver, quando eu não podia ver você. Muito injusto! –eu sorri de volta, porque era simples assim quando ela estava por perto. Ela não tinha ido embora e isso me dava uma esperança final.

Levantei e nós ficamos frente a frente, um olhar, um sorriso, tudo isso perdido entre nós. Tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era encurtar a distância entre nós e beijá-la exatamente como havíamos feito na pista de dança. Mas eu não queria que ela fosse embora outra vez, então me mantive no meu lugar, meus pés fincados no chão.

Mas então em um segundo ela estava há dois passos de mim e no outro sua boca estava colada na minha, suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, puxando-os fortemente. Quando o momento de choque inicial passou, abri minha boca para recebê-la, mais mãos pousando possessivamente em sua cintura, colando nossos corpos ainda mais.

-isso foi...realmente inesperado! –exclamei com minha boca ainda na sua. –não que eu esteja reclamando. Você tem ideia do que eu senti quando pensei que isso nunca aconteceria novamente?

-eu não consegui ir embora. E minha irmã continuava dizendo que eu deveria voltar aqui, voltar para você. Eu...eu ainda não sei como lidar com isso, David. É tudo tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo eu tenho tanta certeza do que quero. De que eu quero você. –ela estava agitada, falando rápido e seus olhos estavam inquietos, então eu a beijei outra vez, dessa vez um beijo mais calmo e tenro, apenas para tranquilizá-lo.

-não pense muito. Não precisamos definir nada hoje, apenas aproveitar o momento. Eu sei que tem sido difícil para você, não tem sido fácil para mim também. Mas isso não pode nos impedir e nos limitar. Tudo que estou pedindo é uma noite para nos permitir sentir o que estamos sentindo e então o depois vem depois. Nós podemos voltar para aquela pista de dança e esquecer tudo que não seja você e eu. –ofereci um sorriso a ela, que foi prontamente retribuído. Ela era tão linda. –o que acha?

E como da primeira vez sua mão estava pegando na minha, e como da primeira vez eu senti o mesmo choque correr o meu corpo enquanto ela me carregava até a pista de dança com uma pressa inigualável.

-Você não precisa pedir duas vezes, eu já fiquei tempo demais sem você. –ela disse alto, tentando fazer com que sua voz superasse o som.

E naquele momento eu soube, que ela era tudo o que eu queria e eu faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse da mesma forma sobre mim.

"_Não temos lugar nenhum pra ir, não temos que provar nada, em vez de dançar sozinho eu poderia estar dançando com você. Essa música está me animando, a batida está me envolvendo, ou talvez seja só você, mas mesmo assim,vamos começar."_


	6. Epílogo

**EMILY**

Já era tarde quando entrei na boate. Fazia exatamente um ano desde a última vez que tinha vindo aqui. Tanta coisa havia se passado desde, era como se eu fosse uma nova pessoa desde aquele dia. Lembro-me de como eu estava perdida naquela época da minha vida. Nada se encaixava. Lembro-me de todas as decisões erradas e também das certas, cada passo mudando completamente o meu destino. Se eu fechar os olhos, ainda posso evocar as memórias daquela noite, ainda posso sentir o beijo dele em meus lábios, a nossa conexão pairando no ar. Quando eu o vi a primeira vez, ele estava me encarando com um olhar cobiçador. Isso por si só deveria ter me afastado, tudo que eu menos precisava naquele momento era de um romance.

Mas então nossos olhos se encontraram e algo a mais bateu dentro de mim.

Cada lembrança daquele dia é como um tesouro que eu guardo preciosamente. O seu sorriso, seu olhar, seu beijo doce e seu cheiro inebriante. Eu posso dizer cada coisa que me encantou naquele lindo estranho, mas a verdade é que era todo o conjunto que me fez vibrar. David foi um pacote completo, mesmo depois de um ano, aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Meus olhos vagueiam pelo local e eu posso encontrá-lo no balcão, exatamente no mesmo lugar que ele estava há um ano atrás. Eu sorrio porque seus olhos estão fazendo uma varredura procurando por mim em todo o estabelecimento. Meu coração aperta um pouco por saber que, mesmo depois de um ano, ele ainda espera por mim como na primeira vez. Quando ele finalmente me encontra, há primeiro um brilho especial em seus olhos, brilho esse que eu encontro em exatamente todas as vezes que ele olha para mim. Logo em seguida seu rosto bonito se abre em um sorriso vigoroso e eu me pergunto se isso durará para sempre.

Eu acho que sim.

-você está atrasada! –ele fala para mim quando eu me aproximo, puxando meu corpo para um abraço apertado e um beijo quente. –eu estava me sentindo um estranho aqui sem você, assim como da primeira vez.

-me desculpe, problemas no trabalho.-disse com meus lábios ainda sobre os seus. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom. –e então não havia uma roupa que eu gostasse, eu quase desisti. Não há como competir com todas essas garotinhas aqui.

Ele riu de mim. Exatamente como fazia sempre que eu demonstrava minha insegurança. Outro beijo foi depositado em meus lábios, uma mecha do meu cabelo sendo colocado atrás da minha orelha, olhar carinhoso buscando passar conforto.

-você é a mulher mais linda em um raio de um quilômetro. Aliás, você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Pelo menos do meu mundo. –eu sorri, porque era fácil assim quando nós dois estávamos juntos. –você sempre será a mais linda. E o vestido está lindo, tudo está lindo. É uma pena que eu tenha que tirá-lo quando essa noite acabar.

-nós podemos trabalhar em um meio termo. –pressionei meu corpo contra o seu, dando apenas um indicativo do que faríamos mais tarde. –mas antes disso, vamos aproveitar nossa noite. Quem diria que um ano passaria tão rápido?

David pediu para nós duas bebidas, as mesmas que estávamos bebendo no dia que nos conhecemos. Sentamos lado a lado no balcão enquanto eu contava a ele sobre o meu dia, porque David era assim, sempre interessado em saber mais sobre mim, me conhecer um pouco mais a cada oportunidade. Mas algo estava definitivamente errado. Ele parecia nervoso e suas mãos estavam suando. Cada vez que ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos eu podia ver uma emoção diferente passando pelo seu olhar. Medo talvez?

Tentei ignorar por algum tempo, me obrigando a pensar que tudo isso era fruto de um dia muito cansativo. Ele continuava carinhoso e atencioso durante a noite, mas havia algo estranho e em um ponto, eu estava realmente preocupada com o que poderia ser. Aquela sensação de que, quando algo está perfeito demais, alguma coisa vem para atrapalhar.

-ok, você pode me dizer o que há de errado? –não havia sentido em continuar adiando isso. Nós tínhamos planejado essa noite para celebrar juntos, e David definitivamente estava distante, com a cabeça em outro lugar. –tem alguma coisa acontecendo e você está escondendo de mim.

-não é... eu não estou escondendo nada. –ele me assegurou nervoso, saindo do banquinho que ocupava e parando de frente para mim. –você sabe o quanto eu te amo, certo? Eu acho que amei você desde a primeira vez que te vi. E talvez...talvez eu não diga isso o suficiente, o quanto você é importante e o quão feliz é a vida com você ao meu lado. Naquela noite em que nos conhecemos, eu senti isso, não com essa intensidade, não com essa certeza, mas no momento que meus olhos pousaram em você eu soube que eu a queria para mim. E por incrível que pareça, você me quis também, você me acolheu e me amou exatamente da mesma forma que eu amo você. Melhor até. E mesmo depois de um ano eu quero mais, eu quero poder passar cada segundo com você, eu quero dividir uma casa, uma cama, um café da manhã, uma vida...

-David? –eu perguntei incerta, olhando para ele enquanto lágrimas acumulavam nas laterais dos seus olhos. –o que você está...?

-case-se comigo, Emy. Eu sei que é só um ano, mas eu estou certo sobre isso. E se você estiver certa também nós podemos construir uma vida juntos. –ele disse isso tirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso do seu jeans e abrindo-a para eu ver o mais lindo anel que eu já tinha visto na vida.

-sim! Dave, é claro que sim! –de repente eu não conseguia vê-lo direito, minhas próprias lágrimas embaçando minha visão.

Ele me abraçou e me apertou e nós dois rimos e choramos, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nossos lábios se juntando em sincronia enquanto ele colocava delicadamente a aliança em meu dedo, selando o nosso momento.

Eventualmente nossas lágrimas secaram e foram substituídos por sorrisos apaixonados. Meus olhos sempre pegando o brilho do anel em minha mão. Eu achei que nada me faria mais feliz do que conhecer David, mas aqui estava ele, um ano depois me provando o contrário. Nós queríamos comemorar e reviver nossa noite por completo, foi isso que nos levou, novamente, a pista de dança. Assim que chegamos no meio do aglomerado de pessoas, a mesma música que tocou um ano atrás quando demos o nosso primeiro beijo voltou a tocar.

Sorri internamente porque isso não era nada mais que um sinal do destino, um sinal que confirmava que eu tinha tomada a decisão certa quando, naquela noite, escolhi segurar a mão desse mesmo homem dançando à minha frente, o homem que me arrebatou e me deixou _fora de controle,_ e que me fez embarcar na mais linda história de amor.

**N/A – **Bom pessoal, o epílogo é esse e agora nós realmente chegamos ao fim dessa fic. Queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu e que acompanhou, aos comentários ótimas que vocês deixaram por aqui e ao retorno que a minha história teve. Isso realmente me deixou muito feliz. Sei que algumas de vocês queriam que a fic fosse um pouco mais longa, mas eu sempre a imaginei curtinha assim em minha cabeça. Ele seria apenas uma one-short, mas a inspiração acabou excedendo isso. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e logo logo outras fics virão, fiquem atentas ai. Beijos, Teel.


End file.
